


Milking Session #016####

by kind_of_heart



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bruising, Hair-pulling, Hucow, Impact Play, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Trans Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Under-negotiated Kink, improper use of office supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_of_heart/pseuds/kind_of_heart
Summary: more hucow martin fic, u know if ur here for this or not. but this time it's trans martin and also kinda Soft, just a touch. this is almost purely self indulgent but it does ft. moving martin around by his horns. inspirations listed in notes
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Milking Session #016####

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_whatthefuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_whatthefuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not just bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264384) by [Bit_Not_Good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good). 
  * Inspired by [ear tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983091) by [Madame la Problématique (callmearcturus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/Madame%20la%20Probl%C3%A9matique). 



> Jon's a big fan of Martin's tiddies, but like, aren't we all? shoutout to eye horror for getting me to write my own actual fic for the first time in... i don't want to think about how long lma o especially michael this ones for u :*
> 
> Body terms used (for Martin):  
> Tits  
> Cunt

Over the course of the day, it became apparent to Jon that Martin was well overdue for some 'alone time' with just the two of them. Martin felt bad asking Sasha or Tim to do it, so at first Jon had been reluctantly volunteered by default. 

However, now, weeks after his initial encounter with the entity that had _caused_ Martin’s current predicament, it was actually something Jon looked forward to. It wasn’t… Despite the implications, Jon didn’t view it as something entirely inappropriate on its own, not anymore than seeing Martin in his _underwear_ at the Archives was inappropriate at least. 

Regardless, Jon couldn’t help but perk up at the signs. Martin was short tempered more than he ever usually was, although he always apologized immediately afterwards with a sigh. He also kept adjusting his shirt, trying to relieve some pressure on his chest. But Jon knew, there was only one thing that they knew with complete certainty would ease _this_ pressure. 

He waited impatiently for Tim and Sasha to finish their work for the day, pack their things, and say goodbye to Martin so that he could come to Jon’s office and get him. He didn’t want to be presumptuous, he always let Martin lead whenever he needed this. That helped ease some of the discomfort between them when this had all been _new_ and strange. 

When Martin poked his head into the door and saw Jon with the files on his desk neatly sorted and his laptop shut, he sighed with a bit of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips before he spoke, "Well, come on then. Let’s get it started."

Jon shot up from his desk and briskly followed Martin out the door to his office and into the portion of the Archives where the cot still lay, along with a few new objects procured for this very purpose: a small milk pump set up among them. As Jon began the inspection of the device before use, he heard Martin sigh and glanced over to see that he had removed the too tight button up he had been wearing previously. Underneath was a white vest that was already starting to have two dark splotches spreading across the surface. Jon’s eyes widened slightly. "This soon?"

"It’s been aching all day. Just coming in here I think makes it easier for it all to just- Relax?" Martin shrugged helplessly and pulled the vest off as well. His tits were now free to show the pearly white liquid dripping slowly out of his nipples. Jon’s mouth watered outside of his control, just a touch, as after they had confirmed that there wasn’t any harm in it, no odd lingering aftereffects of the encounter aside from the obvious, the whole office had teased Martin into doing a bit of a dare to _taste_ his _milk_. It was sweet. 

But that wasn’t what Jon was here for right now. The cups were both clean and freshly washed. Martin insisted they dump the milk afterwards regardless, but Jon’s insistence to avoid any potential for infection meant he could ensure that if Martin ever _wanted_ to save it, he could. But Jon wouldn’t push him on the subject, not when he got this much already. 

"Martin? Do you mind if we do something a bit different today? Since I don’t believe that you’ve told me soon enough what was going on… And I heard you were rude to _Tim_ of all people." Martin winced at Jon’s words, his head ducking down so that Jon could see the small nubs on his head peek through as the curls fell forward. 

"What _kind_ of different…?" He asked, glancing over at Jon. Jon hummed.

"I think that perhaps a… lingering reminder? Might be appropriate here. You caused pain by ignoring your needs and your tits, so I think that perhaps your _tits_ should cause you a different sort of pain in return." 

Martin shivered at the gleam in Jon’s eyes at that. He had mentioned, embarrassingly, briefly, and in passing, that it figured that his chest, his tits, would be the thing to give him the most problems after an encounter with Jared Hopworth. They were what he usually focused on with pain play after all- 

And that had been when Martin had realized what he had said to his _boss_ , and Jon had gone red and pushed past the topic before Martin could even apologize. From the look he was giving Martin now, perhaps Jon hadn’t minded as much as Martin had feared. It wasn’t like Jon had brought it up before during the 'discussions' they’d have over this.

"Um. I think-" Martin gasped and cried out as Jon curled his fingers harshly into Martin’s hair and pulled his head back sharply. It made his chest push out even further, and his face went red as he felt a few specks of milk drip onto his pants. That wasn’t the only thing making his pants feel a bit wet, though. "J-Jon?" 

"You mentioned enjoying pain, Martin, yes? I think I want to give that to you, and make you stop having to think so much about if you’re doing a good job or not. You can say no, of course, and we can continue along like normal, and if this isn’t what you want I apologize. But if it is-" Jon tugged a bit harder on Martin’s curls and his hand bumped into the sensitive nub and made Martin moan aloud. "If it is what you want, but you need to stop, 'cantaloupe' and this can just be the usual, alright?" 

Martin couldn’t nod because the fingers in his hair, so he had to stumble his way through saying, "A-alright, 'cantaloupe', got it. Please, I don’t want to have to think, I want to be good…" 

Jon nodded and released Martin’s hair. "Good cow. Now, ah, let’s see what I can find here…" Martin folded his hands in his lap as he attempted not to squirm while Jon rummaged around the cabinets to find what turned out to be small foldback clips. 

"These are going to go onto your nipples, Martin, so that maybe you don’t make a mess of yourself while I bruise up those pretty tits." Jon just said it so matter-of-factly that it took Martin a moment to process what he _actually_ said. A deep, rumbling moan poured out of Martin’s lips. 

It was too _easy_ after that for Martin to put his hands on the sides of the cot to push out his chest for Jon. His face was likely already bright red, but he could feel it growing hotter as Jon took one of his full, aching tits in hand to carefully attach the clip. It _hurt_ , but more because Martin knew now that he wouldn’t be getting any release from the pressuring building unless Jon let him.

The thought made him squeeze his thighs together from a different sort of ache. 

Once both clips were firmly in place, Jon checking by shaking and letting Martin’s tits drop a bit, Jon stepped back to grab something else. When he turned back around, the ruler in his hand made him look a bit like a harsh school teacher, and Martin couldn’t hold back a small giggle at the mental image. 

Jon’s frown and the sudden _thwack_ of the ruler across the top of his tits quickly made that image move aside. Jon explained then, "I don’t want you to count aloud, Martin. You’re not _thinking_ now, are you? So I want you to _moo_ for me every time I hit your tits, and I’ll count up to ten. Agreed?" Jon’s face dipped just a hair into something softer then, genuinely trying to make sure Martin was alright, and Martin’s heart _sang_ from that. He nodded, and let out a shaky, quiet moo for the smack he had already gotten. 

By the time Jon had finished the ten hits, Martin had tears in his eyes, as Jon hadn’t sparred an inch of his tits from the onslaught, not even the sensitive nipples covered in clips. There were bright red bruises already beginning to form all across his chest. Martin was shaking with desperate need to be milked or fucked or _anything_ Jon felt he needed. They hadn’t had proper sex after any of these before, but with how his body reacted, Martin wasn’t proud to admit to jerking off as soon as Jon had felt satisfied with the clean up. How could he not when it was either that, or still be a mess at the office the following day? And then _Jon_ would feel like he didn’t do enough, and Martin never wanted him to feel like he had to load more onto his plate when he was already doing _this._

This, petting through Martin’s hair, telling him he was a _good cow_ , so excellent for doing as he’s told. Jon shoved his head from side to side by his horns, and Martin gasped and moaned each time, holding his head right where Jon put it, exposing his neck and chest for Jon to examine. Jon nodded, apparently satisfied, and then rapidly pulled off both of the clips, making Martin _scream_ from the sudden addition of pain, and lean onto Jon to cry softly. Jon held him firm against his chest, rubbing Martin’s back, still murmuring praise for how _well_ he was taking all of this, "That’s the hardest part done now, very good, pretty cow." 

Martin shivered in Jon’s arms before lowing quietly against Jon’s neck. His tits were starting to leak and drip and make a mess, and he wanted to be _milked_. But it was so nice in Jon’s arms, with Jon running his nails over Martin’s scalp, brushing his hair back. 

Eventually, Jon made the decision for Martin, and pushed them both up so he could pull the machine closer. However, what Martin _didn’t_ expect was for Jon to gently pull Martin’s horns and guide him into laying on his side, head in Jon’s lap. He was close enough that Jon could simply attach the cups after the machine started quietly humming and keep petting Martin as he moaned from the sudden pull and release of the suction. 

Martin wasn’t sure how long he lay like that, the rhythmic pulse of the milk splashing against the cups combined with the movement of Jon’s hands made his head spin. It didn’t matter _how_ long it was, just that he got a few seconds more of not having to think, or worry, just let himself be cared for. He could feel the heat in his belly growing, an emptiness overtaking all of him, but he didn’t pay any mind to it until the suction began to grow even _more_ painful, and he realized that there was nothing left for him to give.

He whined softly into Jon’s thighs, and felt Jon’s hand reach over to gently massage his tits, make sure as much of the milk and pressure was gone as possible before he unhooked the cups. Martin sighed softly and pushed himself up on wobbly arms, his head still spinning a bit. Normally, Martin would sit there in a haze, horny out of his mind until Jon finished gathering up what needed to be cleaned in a sink, they’d say their awkward goodbyes and 'see you tomorrow’s and Martin could make himself cum as many times as it took for his body to feel like it belonged to him again. 

But Jon wasn’t moving off of the cot. He was looking at Martin, biting his lip and staring down at his lap. "Martin… I’m realizing I’ve been remiss in what should probably be standard behavior for… something of this nature. What do you _normally_ do after you’ve been milked?"

Jon’s eyes looked up and met Martin’s and he shivered and moaned. He couldn’t help the hand not holding himself up moving to his thigh, inwards and closer. "I, well… I tend to, um. Get off? Afterwards? It, ah… Helps." Words were so _hard_ to think of, let alone express in a way that made sense aloud. Jon seemed to get the idea though, as he nodded. 

"I want to watch you. Take your trousers off for me, and make yourself orgasm." Jon made no movement to help, aside from scooting a bit further down the cot so that Martin would have more room. Martin squeaked, but… He keened as he thought of Jon _enjoying_ seeing him like this, and he _so_ wanted to be _good_ for Jon. 

It took him a few moments of fumbling with his fly, but Martin wouldn’t just shove a hand down this time and finger himself to feel full. His legs shook as he lifted his hips up to pull everything down his thighs and off of his legs entirely, his trousers and pants ending up somewhere on the floor. He couldn’t care, his thighs and folds were soaked and slick and he was _desperate_ for relief from that _emptiness._

Martin glanced up, and Jon seemed laser focused on his cunt, on the way Martin’s hands spread his thighs open to gather some of the slick and start off with two fingers inside of himself. He leaned back against the stack of pillows at the head of the cot and bucked his hips, trying desperately to be fuller. Martin’s free hand came up to squeeze one of his nipples and twist, and he gasped and shuddered at the delicious lingering pain from the clamps and the bruises Jon had left. He felt Jon’s eyes over him, and it was apparent that two fingers was not enough, so Martin went to three, then four, moaning and _mooing_ and feeling like he was the most interesting person Jon had ever seen. 

Only that wasn’t quite it, was it? It wasn’t that he wanted Jon to think of him as a person right now. Maybe just- the most handsome cow. Yes, yes that was better, that resonated with the possessive but otherwise impassive and studious face Jon had on. With a final twist of his hand, Martin gasped and screamed a wail that would have shaken the walls had they not been so reinforced. His hand slipped out of his cunt, and both of his arms fell to his sides. 

Finally, Jon stood. He walked to Martin’s head and crouched down to press a brief kiss to his temple as he pet Martin’s hair. "Thank you, Martin, that was… That was very informative." Martin smiled and leaned in closer to Jon’s hand. It was so easy being Jon’s good cow. He never wanted to stop. They would drink some water, Jon would go home, Martin would go to sleep. But it didn’t change the fact that this was something they would have never gotten had it not been for the changes made to Martin’s body. He wondered how Jon might like his tea with a sweeter milk… 


End file.
